In some events, such as sport events like boxing matches, for example, it is desirable to provide a spectator with an enhanced experience of the event by means of information which he is able to understand and also compare. In the context of boxing fights there are concepts known in the art that shall provide information on the speed of boxing punches. Such information may then be used to enhance media (television) coverage of boxing matches.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,432A or U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,965B describe a measurement of speed data based on video capture. For that approach, a boxer's first or boxing glove has to be continuously visible on the video image. Also, perspective movements distort correct speed estimation. Further, the image of the first or boxing glove should preferably have a good resolution, leading to complex camera and movement compensation techniques. Consequently, such video based systems do not seem to be well suited for speed estimation in (live) sport events, particularly boxing events.
US2010144414A discloses a computer-implemented method for analyzing activity of an athlete, e.g. a boxer, to permit qualitative assessments of that activity using a processor. The method comprises receiving activity-related data related to a punch event from sensors on the athlete. The sensors may be a three-axis accelerometer and a gyroscope coupled to the athlete. A database stores the activity-related data. The processor compares the received activity-related data against a set of pre-identified discrete outcomes, such as predefined motion profiles. The processor may identify one of the pre-identified outcomes as corresponding to the received activity-related data based on the comparison of the received activity-related data against the set of pre-identified outcomes. That is to say, the motion rules can be compared to the punch event data to determine what type of punch occurred. Finally, the identified pre-identified outcome may be displayed. Gyroscopes, however, are rather shock sensitive which may cause practical problems when using the concept of US2010144414A.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,284A sets forth a system for displaying the magnitude of forces produced by a sport participant in a sporting event such as boxing, martial arts, track events, swimming events, and the like. The system includes a first portable housing for placement on a limb, such as an arm or a leg of the participant or in the participant's equipment such as the shoulder pads of a football player. The housing is oriented in close proximity to the extremity of the limb so that it is near the forces produced by that limb. A sensor is located in the housing for detecting the magnitude and relative time of each force produced by the limb. The sensor is firmly oriented on the limb in close proximity to an internal bone structure in order to maximize the detection of the forces. The output of the sensor is a signal proportional to the magnitude of the force produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,786A describes a boxing glove comprising a boxing glove body and an accelerometer disposed within the boxing glove body which continuously measures an instantaneous acceleration of the boxing glove. The boxing glove may further comprise a radio frequency transmitter disposed in the body and coupled to the accelerometer for transmitting encoded accelerometer readings to a display. Also, the accelerometer may comprise three mutually orthogonal accelerometers.
A further possibility for tracking motions of an athlete, such as a boxer, would be to use Real-Time Locating Systems (RTLS). Such RTLS systems provide wireless tracking technology that may locate people and objects in real time and with high precision. Compared to video-based approaches, this radio-based technology offers some advantages. Its tracking capability is not diminished by obstacles obscuring the line of sight. The real-time tracking system is more responsive, accurate and flexible than any comparable technology. Hence, a boxer's glove could be equipped with transmitters or transponders. Signal propagation delays, signal propagation delay differences, angles of incidence, etc., a speed of a punch event and/or related acceleration data may be estimated.
However, based on the mentioned prior art it is desirable to provide either improved and/or simpler concepts for determining or estimating a speed of a multidimensional object or athlete motion.